


To become a Predator! (on hold)

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Action & Romance, Apex Predators, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Robots, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Adira North has always wanted to be a Titan Pilot, what is more she wants to be a badass mercenary Pilot and join the Apex Predators. Only it is a much harder task than she hoped, and she must learn to survive and adapt if she wants to get anywhere.Turns out there’s a lot more to the mercenary group then meets the eye, and feelings end up complicating everything.





	1. Chapter One - Meeting Her Unlikely ‘Heros’

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on hold, as I'm not happy with any of it. sorry. 
> 
> Set after the events of Titanfall one but before Titanfall two! This means a lot of the Apex predator’s who died during the events of the second game are still alive and have a chance to shine! Some locations are made up as I struggled to find many official names of planets and places that don't smack bang in the war zone or owned by the Militia. 
> 
> Anyway, this is rated 18+ as there will be some detailed adult content, bad language, and sex scenes, so if you don’t like stuff like that you might want to give it a pass. It isn’t the focus of the fic but it is part of the story as a whole.

Adira North looked over at the screen she was holding again, the document on the tablet she was reading was essentially the receipt for her very own Titan, due to be delivered in a week.  Adria was born and raised on the planet Ventaph; an IMC owned planet mostly used by civilians for it’s unusually rich farmland. It was essentially the ‘breadbasket’ of the IMC and Adria’s family owned a large part of it.   
She was currently on a transport ship to a trading outpost, known as Wallicia which was on the other side of the solar system, She had heard Rumors that a certain group was visiting there and she was determined to find out.    
Adria got out of her chair and paced around her private quarters, it was very sparsely decorated with a simple bed, a interface PC station and a bathroom adjacent. She looked over at the mirror that hung on the back wall and checked her appearance.    
Adria looked around her mid twenties, her pale skin stood out against her short black hair that she brushed aside to show she had very dark eyes. Her eyes were in fact enhanced robotic replacements that she had replace her own original eyes when she had planned to join the IMC military and had entered training. When she was born she could hardly see and had to wear glasses up until she was eighteen. Having these new eyes meant she could see more sharply and clearer than normal people, there was also a night vision and heat vision function which she could remotely activate using a little controller but she always thought that was weird and she never bothered with it.   
She adjusted her collar and shirt, Adria was wearing a dark green uniform, almost military in fashion, and under it she wore a light bullet proof vest that was all but hidden to the keenest of eyes. She doubted that she needed it but it didn’t harm to have being she was planning on heading to one of the more seedy areas of the outpost. 

Adria felt nervous but excited at the same time as she shuffled about making sure her Hammond p2016 was loaded, clipped into the holster on her leg and she had at least two clips spare. Although the outpost was very civilian heavy, she had a permit to carry a visible weapon and she was damned well sure she was going to take advantage of it. Adria had decided she wanted to become a mercenary Titan Pilot, after she had been kicked out of the IMC military during basic training. After a few years of basically being a tourist, visiting planet after planet and mooching of her parents wealth, she decided it was all too boring for her and she desired more excitement and danger! Her parents had given her money towards her goal despite not approving on it, and she had spent the last two years simply training; general fitness and strength, learning how to use various weapons efficiently, and more. The only thing that she had very little experience with was Titans themselves and that was about to change now she was getting her own. She also lacked any real battle experience, which now she had a titan she was planning on taking on various open contracts and getting some real action. She tingled in excitement at the very thought.

But first she wanted to meet the group she most wanted to join; The Apex Predators. She had been following their jobs, movements and the organization as a whole for the past 8 months or so and had come to the conclusion they where some of the best pilots out there and she wanted so desperately to become one of them. Her face lit up when her local intel on the outpost had spotted some of them in the area, and so she had boarded the first flight she could over to the outpost to go and try and see for herself. 

Adria had no idea how she was going to approach them or how she was going to convince them to let her join, she had no experience on the battlefield and at a huge disadvantage but she was damned sure she was going to try, at the very least try to form an acquaintanceship with them for future enrolment, or something to that effect. Adria knew that she had to get to the group leader; Kuben Blisk to really get anywhere with it but she had no idea how well that would go. The Apex Predators would essentially eat her for lunch if she didn’t appear confident or ‘hard as nails’ and they had the reputation of being some of the most extreme and violent mercenaries on the frontier. Adria shuddered with excitement. This was her chance to step up and make something of herself. 

A woman’s voice chimed in over the intercom: “We are now docking the Trading Outpost of Wallica. ETA 5 five minutes, Please collect all belongings before you disembark and have a nice day!”  

Adria sighed and picked up her backpack, she was traveling light with only a few supplies, as she didn’t expect to be at the outpost for more than a few days at most. She made sure a small knife was tucked into her boot and hidden away before leaving the room. 

The outpost was a large enclosed city, that orbited a barren planet, She looked around as she walked off the ramp and into the docking bay, the place was packed with various cargo and pedestrian ships coming and going. Past a barrier protected by guards she got see the sprawling buildings that snaked out into the distance, the air was thick with pollution and the streets grimy from constant use.   
The barriers opened up into a large busy market street. It was filled with various stalls some very well decorated and others more crude. People were trading, shopping and generally being loud. The crowds didn’t bother her much and no one payed any attention as she went down the winding street before making a left turn then a right to a quieter road and up into a rather formal looking hotel. Inside was clean and crisp with wide arches and ornate decor. Adria walked over to the desk and smiled as she spotted Her friend; a pretty young woman with long brown hair,  pinned back and tied tightly into a bun. She was wearing a very sleek black and white trimmed uniform and a wide wide grin spread across her face as she spotted her friend.  
“Alice! It’s been a while!” Adria offered her hand out for a small polite shake over the counter which the woman gladly took.  
“It’s good to see you Miss North! I am not really surprised you got her so soon, I have your room ready for you! ” She smiled politely glancing over at a nearby guard, Alice longed to talk to her friend but she was at work and to do so would be a violation of her job.   
“Thank you Alice, I will be back later to check it out, but for now I’m eager to hear more about the locations of you know who...”   
Alice grabbed the swipe card to Adria’s room and handed it over leaning in to she could quietly speak to her friend.   
“Commander Blisk is staying in room 104 though he isn’t hear at the moment, I spotted him leaving earlier with two other pilots, a woman and some gruff German guy but I don’t think they are staying at this hotel, hell knows why Blisk is honestly, it a civilian hotel after all. They were heading towards the black market area of the city far as I can tell. I don’t know what you have planned but I’d stay away from them, the don’t seem like good people to deal with, even in normal clothing they look like they would pull out a weapon and gun down anyone that looked at them funny. But I can’t stop you…”   
They heard a cough as the security guard started to patrol in towards them idly.  Alice pulled back and smiled;   
“Enjoy your stay Miss North, the Hotel is glad to have you back!”   
Adria glanced down at the swipe card and read the room number and smiled to herself. 106. 

Adria had been mindlessly walking around the ‘back end’ area of the city for a while, it was considered the ‘black market’ area of the town where most of the illegal weapons, drugs and were bought and sold. The areas was surprisingly busy but most of people kept to themselves diving in and out of shop doors and giving each other dark looks. 

Adria had been to this area a few times and she knew what the Apex predator’s looked like from various photos, though she’d never seen a photo of them out of pilot uniforms and was hoping that wouldn’t hinder her chances at spotting them. 

It took a while but as luck would have it Adria glanced into a grubby window of a store, and there she finally spotted them. The store was a dingy unmarked unit with basically nothing but a counter some trinkets and a rather weedy looking store owner. She had met the store owner a few times in the past and knew he specialised in illegal demolitions and bio weapons, or rather he was just one member of a large organization that ran several businesses in the area. Peering in she saw the owner was clearly being threatened by a very large man, who was dressed in a very obvious set of pilot armour and camo, minus a cloaking kit and jumpsuit. The man had a very nasty scowl upon his tattooed face as he ran his hand through his small crop of hair on his otherwise bald head. Adria clearly identified him as Lieutenant Richter. She spotted a small female and another large man leaning up against the side of a wall amused at his comrades anger.   
Looking closer at the female she saw she was dressed in plain but tidy dark clothes, her short dark brown hair shaped nicely around her face. Overall she was a looker, and only the obvious pistol strapped to her hip betrayed her normal civilian look. It was Lieutenant Slone. 

Adria glanced over at the last man, as she grabbed the door handle. It was obvious he was the one in charge, also dressed in plain clothing, his muscles clearly rippled under his tight shirt and there was an obvious sign of concealed armour under the shirt covering his torso. He had short orange brown hair with blond highlights, and Adria wondered idly if it was natural or not. He also had a small mustache and beard that failed to hide the sly smirk he was giving the situation. It was clearly Kuben Blisk; leader of the Apex predators.   
Adria pulled open the door and confidently strolled up towards the counter, Blisk turned to look at her and his blue eyes bored into her as he looked mildly surprised they had been interrupted. 

She ignored him and turned to the store owner “Jason, Jason you getting yourself into trouble again?”   
The store owner took the distraction to step away from the menacing Richter as he responded his voice shaking a little.   
“Adria? oh! it’s so good to..to see you again, it’s been so long...I’m just doing business with this er fine gentleman here…”  
Richter interrupted them with his thick German accent;  
“The fuck do you want lady can’t you see we are busy ere?”   
“Well, I had noticed that it looked like you were about to rip poor Jason here into shreds, and well even as a pilot you’ll have annoying time getting away with killing a civilian, especially Jason here. The Cops won’t give no shits but his boss, the leader of 80% of the black market around here is not someone you want to piss off.” Adria spoke with a cool confidence. Making sure to not lose her gaze as Richter walked up and loomed over her, clearly much taller than she was. He scowled and grumbled processing what she just said.   
“Also if your after explosives there's a far better dealer two streets over, much higher quality stuff too…” she added thoughtfully, trying not to sweat under the pressure of the very intimidating German.   
“Do you even know who the fuck we are?” He growled in response. Adria gave a wide grin.  
“Of course you are all members of the Apex Predators some of the best mercenary titan pilots, you have a large reputations even in these backwater outposts….”  
Blisk grabbed Richter’s arm and pulled him back.   
“Come-on we're wasting our time ‘ere lets just go before you start making more unnecessary copses, we are supposed to be keeping a low profile…” Blisks accent was a heavy south African and Adria wondered what it was like to have grown up on earth. The Predators turned to leave with Richter throwing the shop owner a dirty look.  
“We’ll be back if we can’t find what we want elsewhere.”     
Adria helpfully called out ‘ south two streets over’ as they left and turned to Jason who was shaking a little.   
“I deal with some very nasty people but those guys, jeez thanks for the distraction Adria…”   
“Don’t you have a weapon under the desk?”   
“I do, a very old EVA auto shotgun, but I’m not about to go shoot a mercenary, especially in front of the Apex leader! I'm not scared of them they’d just kill me! No my boss would do far worse things than just kill me for that, and you know for a fact he wouldn’t give to shits if they had killed me…” He wiped sweat from his brow sighing.    
“Yeah well my bluff worked, this just means you owe me one, seems like you should get out of this business whist you can, you're clearly not made for this…anyway I've got some predators to follow...”  


	2. Chapter 2 - Booze and Fraternizing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking leads to bedroom fun and disaster all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be optimistic and say I want to get a chapter or two out every week, it will partly depend on how busy things get and how busy my proof reader is.  
> I have the whole story fully planned out, and I am determined to keep it going :D (the more feedback i get the more motivated to write I will be!)  
> Anyway smut and it's only chapter two! Enjoy it as there wont be much more for a while as things get a lot more action and character development focused after this.

Adria followed them for a while keeping her distance, and found that they did in fact go over to the store she had recommended, she thought about confronting them again as she watched them leave a while later but realized her stalkerish attitude probably wouldn’t go well, so she decided to head back towards the Hotel and its bar hoping they would turn up there later. 

Once back at the hotel she ordered a light snack and a fine bottle of wine, it was early evening and she figured all she had to do was wait. Sitting back in her chair, she flipped open her state of the art tablet and read back over their profiles and then the order for her titan trying to waste a bit of time. It wasn’t until after she’d finished her food and most of her wine that she spotted the not so subtle trio saunter in and head to the bar.  
For such a high end hotel they looked rather out of place and some of the other customers shot them a dirty look, which the trio didn’t even notice or care.  
Adria gave it a minute then wandered up to the bar and casually sat on a stool next to Blisk. The wine she had already gave her a bit more confidence than she had originally felt.    
“Well, Well, Well why I’m surprised to see you guys here, doesn’t seem like your kinda place…”  
Blisk glared at her, forehead scrunched, looking her up and down before deciding she probably wasn’t a threat and shrugged.  
“Got business in deh area and thought i’d treat myself….”  
“Well come on guys drinks on me!” She grinned; “what will it be?”    
She noticed Richter perked up at the offer of free drinks, and ordered a rather large bear hurriedly, whist Slone glanced around.  
“Hmmm I’ll just take a juice..” she said thoughtfully.  
Adria looked taken aback; “what really that’s no fun…”  
“Alcohol clouds the mind too much, leaving you vulnerable, and besides if these two lugs are drinking someone has to make sure they don’t get into trouble….” Slone replied and Adria was sure she could here the pilot mumble “and murder a bunch of people again” under her breath.  
“Fair enough!” Adria turned to the barkeeper, ordered a glass of wine, a juice and the double whiskey Blisk wanted. 

An awkward silence fell over the group, it was clear the mercenaries didn’t want to talk about anything personal with a stranger here and Adria wasn’t sure what to say. Once the drinks arrived it dawned on her no introductions had been given.  
“Oh right! I’m Adria North” she gave them a sloppy two fingered salute; “and and of course from your reputations I know that you guys are Commander Blisk, Lieutenant Richter and Lieutenant Slone…. Honour to meet you guys! And I bet you don’t hear that very often!” she laughed.  
“Wait you're not part of that rich ‘North’ family that own most of that backwards planet are you” interrupted Slone. Adria grinned and raised a lazy hand.  
“Guilty, yeah my family owns most of Ventaph…”  
“Then what you doing trying to hang out with a bunch of Mercenaries on a shitty outpost like this?” replied Blisk an eyebrow raised. Adria took a big gulp of her wine before replying.  
“Well lets just say i’m the black sheep of the family, I've been doing freelance Titan Piloting myself and I figured it's good to try and make some connections you know?” Well she was only lying about the titan piloting but that was going to be changing over the next few weeks.  
Richter snorted already downing the last of his beer then spoke;  
“Bet she’s worth a few bucks to some people, what say we just take her ransom and get some easy cash?”  
“Oorrrr rather than making an enemy of my family we can look at working out some sort of agreement, our lands are often terrorized by militia scum trying to steal our shit, and I'm sure my parents can ensure regular ‘work’ for you guys if needed…” She was bluffing a bit trying to hide her rising anxiety, it never occurred to her that perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut to who she really was, being people had tried (but failed) to kidnap her for ransom money in the past. Their land was very rarely bothered by militia groups as the planet was so far out of the way. She ran her hand over the pistol on her leg, if things were going to get ugly she wasn’t going down without a fight, no matter how bad her odds. 

“I’ll keep that in mind eh?” Blisk smacked Richter gruffly over the back of the head, it was more of a playful warning to ‘mind his manners’ more than anything;  
“Richter we don’t steal civilians for ransom money, it's not the Apex Style. We only take ‘em if they have a bounty on their head to begin with.” Blisk commented downing the last of his drink. Adria mumbled ‘pilot’ after he said the word ‘civilians’ but wasn’t sure it it was heard or not.  
“Well rich girl can get me another beer then..” Richter grumbled.  
“Sure! ‘Nother round of the same thing then guys?” She replied relaxing a little. 

They talked casually over a few more drinks, mostly about current events and vague stuff, by her 3rd glass of wine, and the bottle she’d had earlier Adria was rather tipsy and was far more open than she should have been.  
“So, So how many titans have you taken out then ayee?” She asked Blisk slightly slurring,He shrugged smiling.  
“Far too many to count, I only remember the good fights, don’t give two shits about the average pilots, Now Richer ‘ere he keeps special tabs on his kills don’t he?”  
“My last count was 154 pilots, least according to my collection of ears I've got back at base…” Richter grinned darkly as confusion came across Adria’s face.        
“Ears? What you collect ears of you kills?” she squinted at him, the booze having more of an effect than she realized; “that’s just fuckin’ sick you know that right?”  
“I rather like my trophies of my kills…” He made a very German sounding ‘purr’ as he spoke. Blisk gave him an odd look then roughly patted him on the shoulder.  
“Big guy’s gotta ‘ave a hobby, so long as he’s not collecting the ears of any of my Pilots I ain't gonna stop ‘im.”  
“Annyywayyss what does one have to do to get an invite to become an apex predator anyway?” Adria asked cheerfully tipping the last bit of wine in her glass down her throat.  
“I choose only the best and most skilled pilots, That I think are worthy of joining us. Don’t matter if they’re IMC, Militia or some backwards hick, so long as they are good enough to get the job done and have impressed me…” Blisk cheekily shook his empty glass as he spoke, and Adria took that as a sign to order him another drink. Adria eyed him a little and then leaned in close, biting her lip a little before whispering;  
“Well I have good skills and I know how to Impress…” He raised an eyebrow as she spoke, she leaned in closer still so she could whisper right into his ear.  
“Come upstairs with me and I’ll show you…I’ll do Anything to get into your group...or you know at least on a short list or something...”  
Her seduction line turned into mumbling, Adria wasn’t really sure what she was doing but seducing men to get what she wanted had worked in the past, even if she wasn’t well practiced at pick up lines, and besides she didn’t think Blisk was that bad looking in a rough and manly kinda way. Blisk considered what she said before downing the fresh drink that had just been given to him and stood up gripping Adria’s hand. 

“Pilots dismissed.” He addressed his companions as he turned and started dragging Adria to the elevator. Adria giggled ignoring everyone else swiftly jogging to keep up with Blisk’s large strides. Slone groaned to herself and Richter nearly gave Blisk a thumbs up before turning to get another drink.  
As soon as they entered the elevator Adria leaned against Blisk and started gently kissing his neck. He merely tilted his head to one side to give her more access. Adria nibbled a little enjoying the taste of his skin as she ran her hands down his sides. The elevator ride was short and they were soon out into a corridor where he swiftly opened the door to his room, picked Adria up and practically tossed her onto the bed where she landed clumsily with a surprised yelp. 

“You've got something to show me?” he smirked as he shut the door. She grinned sheepishly,  
“Come here and I’ll give you a taste of what I can do…” She leaned forward still sitting on the bed and grabbed him by the belt pulling him forward closer to her. She swiftly used both hands to undo his belt and then proceeded to fumble with with trouser button.  
“Not a shy one then I see...I like that…” he commented as she freed the button and undid the zipper showing a pair for dark blue boxers underneath, She reached in carefully feeling the warmth of his groin and fast growing erection. Her hands moved to his hips pulling his trousers down before doing the same to his boxers allowing his large member to spring free. She licked her lips as she proceeded to cup his surprisingly neatly groomed balls with one hand and grabbing the shaft with the other. Adria leaned in and playfully licked the tip getting used to the taste before wrapping her whole mouth around Blisk’s cock. He moaned softly and placed his hand behind her head, pushing her down more. She responded by sucking harder using her tongue to artfully work around the head and shaft. Blisk happily enjoyed the feeling for a little while before moving her head away, kicking his trousers and boxes away from the bottom of his legs and laying down on the bed. He pulled out a holstered pistol that was strapped to his side along with a knife and sat them on the bedside table out of the way before pulling Adria on top of him who ran her hands up and down his still clothed chest before pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Under the shirt was a light armored vest, which Adria playfully drew a pattern on with her fingers. She Then leaned her head in towards his.  
“Do you always come overly protected?” she mused. Blisk reached up and grabbed her right breast firmly feeling her own armored vest hidden under her shirt.  
“I could say the same for you lass…” He mused, before gently pushing her head down, away from his and towards his body.  
“Didn’t you have a job to do?”  
“Yes sir!” she said playfully as she shifted herself down to look at his long member. It was certainly larger than average but not so large she felt uncomfortable. Her groin tingled in excitement as the thought of it roughly penetrating her crossed her mind. She smiled to herself and then set back to work playfully licking all around the shaft before heartily taking in as much as she could picking up speed as she went.  
He moved his hips slightly in rhythm with her and moaned softly beginning to pant. Hearing his moans made her own arousal grow, and she worked harder determined to make him cum. It wasn’t long before his breathing became rapid, his cock pulsed, and he emptied his load into her mouth, Adria spluttered but swallowed before moving away to look at Blisk’s worn out face. Blisk reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a pack of smokes from the draw and casually lit a smoke.  
“I admit your skills ain't bad…. Now gather your things and leave!” he said idly not bothering to  
cover himself up. Adria looked crestfallen. Her head still hazy from the booze.  
“What? But I thought we could have a little more fun and you know negotiate a contract with the Apex…”  
Blisk’s harsh laughter cut her off.  
“What you think giving good head is going to get you a place as an Apex Predator? Just how thick are you? Pretty sure you're not even a fuckin' Pilot…”  
Adria’s face reddened as she stood up.  
“Admittedly I am a little inexperienced but I am a Pilot…”  
“ What titan do you even Pilot? I've never even heard of you, which says a lot as I try to keep tabs on every useful freelance Pilot...” he sat up more as he spoke a doubtful look on his face, taking a long drag on his cigarette.  
“It’s an Ion, least it should be….” her Voice got quieter as she spoke, flushing with shame as she realized in her eager to join the Apex Predator she forgot some really important things like, well being a full on pilot for starters, that that moment she realized just how stupid she had been and it took everything in her power not to start crying, as that reality hit her like a rock.     
Blisk laughed again.  
“You really are a new kinda special dumb aren't ya, go on get out of her before I decide I'm no longer in a good mood.” He indicated to the door snubbing out the last of his cigarette on the table. 

He picked up his knife and flicked it around in his hands idly, though still mostly naked apart an open shirt and light armour, Adria took the obvious idle threat seriously and turned to leave, grabbing her bag, she moved in silence avoiding his gaze. As she reached the door she turned around as a flash of anger came across her body, she wasn’t even angry at Blisk for using her more at herself but that didn’t stop her from exploding at him.  
“You know what?! You’ll regret this! I’m gonna prove you that I’m gonna be a fucking good Pilot, A fuckin' good mercenary, in a few months time every bounty you go for I’ll be there first stealing it from you, every important freelance Intel gathering job I’ll be the one delivering the information before you, you’ll end up begging for me to be join your group…!” she spat the words out like a stubborn child.  
“You know what lass? If you do that and manage to impress me then I’ll send you an invitation, Hell I’ll even be sure to keep an eye on your career from now on and see how you progress…Gods knows the lads could do with a laugh at crappy reports like that!” He smirked as he spoke mocking her, He was enjoying watching the silly girls wishes and goals be totally destroyed, it was almost as fun as crushing a Pilot underfoot; almost. He grabbed the sheets finally bothering to cover his lower half.  
Adria couldn’t help but stamp her foot in anger.  
“Fuck you! I’ll prove you wrong cunt!” she yanked open the door as hard as she could and slammed it behind her, as she heard him laugh again. She dashed over to her own room once inside she dumped her stuff onto the floor and smacked her head into the pillow on her bed.  
She laid there for a long while her emotions in turmoil and head pounding. Tears inevitably came and she knew bitterly this was a disaster she wouldn’t be able to run from anytime soon but hopefully something she could learn from instead. 

Adria left the hotel early in the morning, her hangover was dire and she hoped to avoid bumping into any of the mercenaries, unfortunately for her as she was dropping of her key card in the hotels front hall, she spotted Slone and Richter sulking in the entrance way. Adria did her best to ignore them and hope she didn’t get spotted but Richter called out as she passed.  
“Hey wanna come suck my dick too? I’ll let you join ‘dah dumb whore group.”  
Adria cursed to herself but wasn’t surprised they already knew, she didn’t even turn to face him but instead picked up her pace and dashed out the door, nearly smacking into some random passers by.  
“You know what the bitch don’t seem to be in a good mood, what ‘bout you Slone? How ‘bout you suck my cock instead?” Richter said laughing. She immediately punched him in the gut. Hard. He doubled over in pain, as security guards rushed towards them preparing to get rid of the problematic guests.  
“Fuck you, Asshole.” Slone turned and left out the door before the secretary guards got to her. Richter merely laughed, badly still out of breath, she was so easy to wind up sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don’t hate Adria too much, she has a long way to go in terms of growing up and developing and getting some street smarts. She also shouldn’t drink it seems. XD She’s just Lucky Blisk found her amusing and pretty enough to use for a free blow job and not just throw her body in an alley or something.  
> Next chapter she gets her Titan, and training begins! 
> 
> Edit: I made fan art for this chapter! I can't get it to work on here directly but just copy past this link: http://morning-star-1.deviantart.com/art/Kuban-Blisk-693795398   
> -sorry but the html just wont work for me T_T   
> please leave feedback etc and enjoy x


	3. Chapter 3 - Titan Training!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adria gets her titan and learns how to use it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New week new chapter! If you enjoy it please review and give kudos etc! I'd love to hear your feedback and ideas etc. <3

A week had passed and Adria was staring up at her brand new Ion in awe. She was in a hanger of an IMC station on the planet Ventaph, where her family was able to rent out hanger space, and the assistance from engineers, as well as us of the training grounds and local facilities. It wasn’t uncommon for Mercenaries to rent out bays for titan storage and no one took the slightest bit of notice at the new pilot.  
Adria was dressed in her brand new Pilot suit, Mottled dark green with camo striping, jumpkit strapped to her back and her helmet tucked under one arm. She had thought of going for much bolder colours but then it occurred to her that it might make her more of a target. Her titan had a slightly modified chassis, more angular around the optic and arms looking rather like a simplified prime. She had chosen a black and green theme paint job to match her amour, though rather than a camo pattern it had simple clean lines that accentuated its edges. A rather wonderfully drawn, aggressive looking panther stalked along the front of the chassis.           

A short and chubby engineer sauntered up to her pushing his glasses up his nose whist he tapped on his large diagnostics tablet.  
“Right Miss North, we are ready for the initial turn on, once it’s all up and running, and we are sure everything is ‘hunky dory’ you can then get to linking with your new titan!”  
Adria merely smiled and nodded.     
“Jackson Power her on then! The datacore is already in place.” The guy called over to another man who stood at a set of panels on a wall.  
In moments there was a hum of robotics as the Ion sprung into life, its optics flickered on, which to Adria’s Surprise was a pale green. The Ion stood up straighter and a loud female voice spoke.  
“Running initial start up, Power at 100%.....Sensors online…. Weapons online….All systems nominal…. Scanning for updates….Software up-to-date….all diagnostics clean, NX-0892 fully functional and ready to serve.”  
Adria gave a little sigh of relief and stepped forward.  
“Ion...NX-0892 I am Adria North and I am going to be your Pilot. Honestly I’m new at this, so the plan is to link up and start training right way…”  
“Understood please embark when ready and we can initiate the neural link.” the Ion leaned forward into a crouch position and popped open its chassis for Aria to embark. Without hesitation she put on her helmet and then jumped up into the cockpit turned gracefully to sit in the chair. She made herself comfortable as the cockpit door closed and her titan stood back up.  
“Starting protocol one: link to the pilot, Neural link initiated.” the Ion’s voice rumbled and Adria instinctively clutched onto the chair as her vision went hazy and there was a flashing, blinding white light. Her brain felt like someone had rammed something nasty into the back of it but the pain soon passed as her vision returned.  
“Neural link established. Controls transferred to Pilot.”  
“Right….Right let me just get used to this and then we’ll go out into the training grounds.” Adria lifted the arm of the titan putting it in front of the optics looking at it, moving the arm of another body was a strange sensation, especially though the neural link.  
“Oh erm Titan? I was thinking could I can I refer to you as Nox? It’s just Nx-0892 is rather a long name really…”  
“Nox?” The Titan asked; “If that is what you wish Pilot.”  
“Are you ok with that name? We can think of something else if you don’t like it?” Adria asked, she didn’t want to get off with a poor start with the new AI knowing that they would be spending many months together training and fighting. There was a short pause as the Ion’s processor hummed.  
“Nox -The ancient Roman translation of Nyx the Goddess of the night in Greek mythology. Rather a flattering name for a mere Ion class titan don’t you think?”    
“Eh yeah well, I just thought of it because of the NX and zero- in your name…you can sorta make N-O-X from it...” Adria blinked shuffling in the chair a little feeling awkward, she hadn’t even thought what the name might have meant.  
“I am satisfied with the name Nox, Pilot from now on you may call me that.”  
“Great! well let's go out to the training fields and get started I am eager to really try this out!” 

                                 
Once outside on the training grounds they went over to the large target range designed specifically for titans, it mostly consisted of a large open field with huge painted metal targets set at different distances away from the firing line. A green and red set of lights stood at each end indicating if the range was active or not. Adria sent the signal to set the lights to red to show that the range was in use and she walked her Ion right up to the line. She gabbed the massive splitter riffle of the titans back and lined up a shot.  
“Wait! Weapons on the training field are supposed to be using like heavy paintball rounds at most, but the splitter rifle is a energy weapon what are we supposed to do with that?” Adria asked, lowering the weapon a little.  
“I have already re-calibrated our weapon’s power level back so it at worst all it does is stun and knock over a person, which is what is recommended in the IMC training grounds rulebook.” Rumbled Nox in reply.  
“Thanks Nox, I should probably make sure I re-read that tonight, If I'm about to break any rules today please let me know.”  
“Sure thing Pilot. Now lets see how well you can aim.”  
Adria grinned, she felt she was going to get along with this titan more than she’d hoped.  
Adria lifted up the gun again and took aim at a mid-range target and fired. The shot was a little high and hit the very top of the board. She re-adjusted her aim and fired again this time a lot closer to the center. She regularly visited a normal firing range, as part of her normal training and so found adapting to a titan weapon easier than she hoped. The spent a while experimenting with weapon trying out the  standard three shot function and the refraction len’s five shot spread function. Once satisfied the decided to move on to another range. This one had moving targets of varying speeds and surprise pop-up grunt sized targets.  
Another titan was at the range, a brightly coloured red and yellow Ronin. Adria and Nox watched them for a while observing how the more experienced duo tackled the challenge. After a short while the Ronin’s Pilot spoke to them via the intercoms.  
“Hey there! You new? I’m Vanessa, IMC pilot, only class 5 still but i'm working on it!”  
“Oh hey! Yeah just got my Titan here; Nox today, I’m Adira North a freelance Pilot.” Adria replied cheerfully.  
“Oh given it a name already? Heh I never bother personally they are only robots after all…”  
Adria didn’t reply; yes they where only robots but most of them were smart and often developed personalities from what she’d been told. They also had to protect your ass during a battle and being rude to something so important, even though it was programmed to protect you no matter what...Adria didn’t want to risk it, it didn’t harm to be nice to the titans after all.        
“Well anyway you fancy trying yourself at a titan brawl? No weapons just good ‘ol fisty cuffs!” Vanessa asked gleefully.  
“Sure! You’ll need to explain the rules to me but sounds like fun.”  
“Right this way there’s a ring set up for it.” The Ronin started to move away and Nox automatically followed.    
“Rules are pretty simple; first person to knock the the titan of its feet wins, all punches must be pulled short to reduce damage. No pulling off limbs, optics, cockpit doors or anything else that will cost a pretty penny to fix up again. The use of shielding or weapons of any form is counted as cheating and you automatically lose if you step out of the designated area.”    
“Sounds good!” Adria looked up to the roof of the cockpit.  
“Think we can do this Nox?”  
Nox’s processor hummed before she spoke.  
“There is still insufficient data on your skills as they are mostly untested, but playing such a match will help us gather data and learn for future trials.” The titan was honest if nothing else.  
“Welp! We’ll give it our best!”  
They arrived at the ring area, it was simply that a large flat area with a large marked circle.  Vanessa called over another titan and pilot and asked them to referee. Both titans then stood at the edge of the circle at opposite ends. The referee fired a shot into the air to indicate the brawl should begin. 

Adria moved them forward slowly and saw that the Ronin wasted no time in charging forward, Adria braced her Ion, legs spread apart for more traction and raised their arms ready as the Ronin slammed into them, causing Adria and Nox to slide backwards a little. They gripped onto the Ronin’s arms firmly stopping it from being able to swing a punch before trying to pull the Ronin sideways to the left. Vanessa knew what they were trying to do and kicked out causing Nox to loose its grip and stumble backwards. Before Nox and Adria could regain their footing the Ronin swung a punch into the cockpit door causing all manner of systems to bleep in Adria’s ears. Instinctively Adria used her titans left hand, opened palmed to swing back essentially slapping the lighter titan causing it to stumble. Adria took this chance to move swiftly backwards out of harm's way and recover slightly.  

The titans circled each other, unaware that nearly dozen pilots and titans had turned up to watch the fight. Titan brawling almost always brought a crowd especially if there was a newcomer.  Vanessa and her Ronin charged again and this time Adria decided they would also charge back, both titans met roughly in the middle of the ring grabbing each other's hands and pushing as they did. The ronin stumbled backwards, far lighter than the Ion but it took this opportunity to let go of its grip and swiftly spin to the right meaning Nox lost balance and stumbled forward. The Ronin then took this chance to karate chop the other titan in the back, causing  Adria to cry out in panic as they desperately struggled to keep balance. Nox crashed down to one knee as more alarms bleeped. Vanessa backed away and laughed over the coms, sounding slightly out of breath.  
“You had enough rookie?”  
Adria swiftly got Nox back on her feet and turned to face the Ronin.  
“Warning! High damage to the right knee actuator has incurred, as well as minor damage to our back armour and top left side plate.” Nox chimed out a damage report, as Adria replied to Vanessa, ignoring the warnings.  
“Nah! Were ready for round two! Lets show her what we can do!”  
Adria pushed Nox forward swiftly landing a punch on the Ronins side, she then raised her other hand to block an oncoming punch from the Ronin. Nox grabbed its arm and pulled it forward but the Ronin used its other hand to push against the Ion, its thumb covering Nox’s optic causing them to be partially blinded.  
Adria heard a groaning noise coming from the arm of the Ronin they were pulling on so she let go quickly before any real damage was done and the titans separated again, the Pilots gathering themselves.  
Nox walked swiftly backwards as an idea popped into Adria’s head. They stopped and steadied themselves, waiting for Vanessa and her titan to attack. As predicted the Ronin ran towards them at speed, Adria waited till the last second and dashed to the side causing the Ronin to miss and stumble as it sped past them and then quickly tried to slow down before it hit the edge of the circle.  
Nox took this chance to come up behind the Ronin and kick it in the back of the legs, causing it to fall on it’s knees. Adria then pushed on its back hard causing the Ronin to flop forward and crash down into the ground.  

“Match goes to the newcomer Adria North!” called out the Referee. Adria looked around and saw the small crowded for the first time. A few of the Pilots cheered and congratulated her over the coms before beginning to disperse back to their own training.    
Vanessa groaned and rolled her titan over so it was on its back, looking up at the Ion.  
“Well done rookie, it’s a long time since I got beat in a brawl!” she sounded worn out, and Adria felt the same.  
Nox leaned forward grabbing the hand of the Ronin and helped them get back to their feet.  
“Thanks! That was so much fun, honestly I don’t know if I could have managed without my Titan’s help. She seemed to automatically take over in a few moves …”  
“Yeah sometimes the quirky ones- they’ll do that, especially to try and help out new pilots. It’s something you want to stop it doing as soon as you can. You're the one in charge not it, and if you're in the cockpit full control should remain with you. Just make sure to put it in it’s place. Anyway, tomorrow I want a rematch!” replied Vanessa as they moved their titans slowly over to the titan hanger.  
“Sure! But first I'm starving! Lets go get lunch while the MARVINS and engineers fix up our titans, I’m shocked there wasn’t more damage honestly…”  
“Speak for yourself, you nearly took my Ronin’s arm off…” Vanessa grumbled.    
“Sorry! I’ll cover the cost of the damages if its too much!” Adria laughed. 

“Pilot sorry if my partially taking control during the brawl offended you, I will refrain from…” Nox spoke internally only to Adria who cut her off mid sentence.  
“No! No it’s ok, I appreciated the help really, just ignore what Vanessa said, i think it’s rather useful, at least whilst we are training. Just don’t take it too far and do it when I’m clearly in the middle of doing something important. Or if I say you shouldn’t for whatever reason, there's lots of stuff I’ll need to practice on my own you know?”  
“Understood, Pilot we are not at our docking bay I recommend you disembark so so can go in my bay for repairs.”  
Adria thought that it sounded like Nox was rather grateful but she wasn’t sure if she was just trying to humanize the AI more than it was or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some titan action! :D this was fun to write honestly. Next chapter contains more action! Adira takes to the battlefield for the first time! How good or badly will it go? You’ll have to wait and find out!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4 -First blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adria makes her first kills, and learns just how hard a real battle is!

Chapter 4 -First blood. 

A  good six weeks had past, and Adria was still training hard, making use of all her time either on the training fields or in a VR simulator pod. Even other Pilots were impressed at her dedication to the task, some of them expecting her to drop out or become less active as the novelty of piloting a titan wore off. 

Adria was just getting out of a long session in a simulator pod when an older man, with gray hair, glasses and a scruffy jumpsuit strolled up to her.   
“Adria North? I’m Adam Ravien leader of a small independent mercenary group the ‘Skylights’.” He raised a hand and she politely shook it.   
“And what do I owe the pleasure Sir?” she asked smiling.   
“We like to hire new and upcoming Pilots, and word has it you spend all your time training, and training well. We are interested in hiring you on a short contract -something that could be renewed every three months, assuming all goes well.” He smiled politely as he spoke.   
“Oh well...I've never even heard of your group…”  
“It’s not surprising we are fairly new only formed this year and we only deal with smaller jobs, such as criminals and rogue pilots in the local system, even simple transport and delivery jobs. Anywhere a few titans are needed but they don’t want to involve the IMC military.”  He gestured they should walk and Adria happily walked alongside. They were in a large room that had a row of VR pods on each side, a few were occupied but most sat empty, it was early evening and most people where clocking off.   
“Well I’m most certainly interested, as you probably know I don’t have very much field experience and I am dying to get some.”  She said honestly.   
“Good, we only have five other pilots on the payroll currently, and I’d rather not recruit  ex-IMC pilots if i can; long story... So it seemed you’d be a good choice. We have a job coming up in a few days only a few planets over from here, a nice simple one that we want you and another more experienced member of our group to handle. It will give us an idea of how well you’ll work out on the field.”   
They left the VR room and walked down a hallway towards a dining hall.   
“Ok that sounds fair, what type of job exactly?” She asked.   
“A shipment of robotics tech was stolen from ‘Vice Corp’ which is subsidized by Vinson Dynamics, we have been given intel where the stolen shipment is going to be sold, The plan is go in, get the stolen tech and wipe out the thieves. They should mostly be on foot and vehicles, there  will be a titan or two at worst, but it’s supposed to be a secret meeting, the titans will be there purely to carry the goods over from one ship to another.”  The reached the entrance of the cafeteria as he spoke, it was fairly busy and the smell of food wafted about.   
“Sounds good!” She replied trying to contain her excitement; “Let’s go get a bite to eat and go over the contacts and the finer details of the mission shall we?”   
“My thoughts exactly Miss North, I look forward to working with you.”

Two days later and Adria found herself in the Cockpit of Nox waiting to drop on a barren planet, she opened up her coms to talk to the other titan; a Tone and its pilot opposite her.   
“So Clarke was it? You done many missions like this before?” Adria asked with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.   
“Yeah it’s no problem Rookie, that's why they are dropping just the two of us, just follow my orders and you’ll be fine.”  
“Yes Sir!” Adria was happy to let the older pilot take charge, he was also a member of ‘Skylights’, one who had been there since the beginning so she had faith he’d get them though this smoothly. 

“Prepare for Titanfall! Good luck Pilots!” Adam Ravien‘s voice chimed over the coms, he was the one driving the titan dropship.   
The ship shook as the doors opened up, and the titans walked boldly forward before dropping out of the carrier and onto the desert below. They weren't using drop pods as there was no need, the ship was able to get low enough for them to safely jump out. This meant they had to travel to the location the thieves where but it meant they didn’t know they were approaching.   
“Follow me Rookie, they are 2 klicks north of here, we’ll be there in no time!” Clarke swiftly sped his tone into a sort of jog, and Adria followed behind. 

They traveled in silence, Adria’s stomach was churning but it wasn’t long before they stopped at the entrance of a canyon, alien birds screaming overhead.  
“Right assuming our info is correct they should be just though this canyon. There’s likely nothing to hide behind and so we are going in loud, avoid damaging any of the crates and wipe out anything that moves, got that?” Clarke asked his voice commanding.   
“Yes sir, easy as pie! Let’s do this!” 

They both swiftly moved up and dashed around a corner to find a several large crates being loaded by no less than four titans onto three large cargo ships, a bunch of armed men were walking about, some dived for cover and other prepared to fire when they spotted the titans.   
“Shit there’s more than we thought, we were hoping to catch them before the tradeoff, looks like we're too late. Prepare for a slogfest Rookie!” Yelled Clark making his Tone throw up a partial barrier then started pelting shots at the nearest titan which was a Ronin. Adria responded by firing at the same target. The Ronin lifted its sword to deflect the worst of the damage but Clarke’s Tone was already firing rockets, taken by surprise, and with the two of them attacking it dull on,  the Ronin didn’t stand a chance against them and it crumpled down onto the floor like paper.  
Adria’s cockpit shook as she found a Legion pelting her with bullets.  
“Warning multiple titans engaged, recommend you focus fire, and utilize the vortex shield.” Nox automatically put up she shield is she spoke, deflecting the bullets and then sending them back at the Legion.   
Adria glanced over to see Clarke was busy dealing with the two other titans, an Ion and a Scorch.   
Turning back to focus on her Legion problem Adria dashed to the left and around to one of the cargo ships using it for cover. She she did so she crushed at least three men underfoot. She cringed at the yells, squelching and crunching noises. She’d never actually killed anyone before, but now wasn’t the time to ponder on that fact.   
She altered the splitter riffle to five shots with the refraction lens and opened up on the Legion soon as it rounded the corner of the cargo ship. The legion lifted up its weapon turning on its shield as it did, but Nox acted fast and pushed in holding their fire steady. As soon as they needed to reload,  Adria dived her titan forward to grab the legions Gun, which was in the process of pelting them with shots. They pushed its gun out of the way with one hand and punched the cockpit with the other. Adria punched it a couple more times before Nox fired a Laser shot right into the Optics of the Legion; killing the titans AI and rendering it useless. Adria reloaded the Splitter rifle and they fired it into the cockpit at point blank range ensuring the Pilot inside was dead before swiftly turning to see how Clarke was doing.   
Unfortunately it was not going so well for Clarke, his Tone was backed up against the cliff side of the canyon, and under heavy fire. Without thinking Adria pressed a few buttons and Jumped out of her cockpit running towards the nearest Titan, the scorch.  
“Nox deal with the Ion Ive got this one!” Adria called to her titan as she ran up and jumped on the back of the Scorch which was far too busy dealing with Clarke to notice her approach.   
As commanded Nox circled around and started laying into the enemy Ion, which turned around to greet her.   
Adria swiftly climbed to the top of the Scorch, and located one of it’s power cells, she grabbed it out and threw it aside before dropping two grenades into the empty hole in the titans back. She then used her jumpkit to fly back and stay clear of the explosion. As she landed she pulled up her weapon; a Spitfire and prepared to deal with any grunts in the area.  
To her delight as the smoke cleared the Scorch slumped forward onto the floor out of commission, its engine was burning heavily and Adria wondered if it was going to blow-up fully. Next thing she knew bullets were flying towards her.  One shot hit her square in the left arm but her armour absorbed the worst of the damage, she yelped as pushed her left side back a little but jumped out the way to her right and clumsily slid behind a large boulder, as several more shots came dangerously close. Four well armed guys were running towards her, taking shots as they went.   
Adria peaked out and opened fire with the spitfire, she didn’t have a clear shot so took the spray and pray approach. She managed to take out one guy before she had to duck back, narrowly missing having her brains blown out by the returning fire.   
Before she could go for a second round there was a large crashing thud as a broken Ion arm was dumped onto the remaining three men. Looking up Adria saw that Nox had dumped the remains of an arm from the enemy Ion onto them.   
“All enemy Titans down. Pilot Clarke needs medical assistance, I suggest you tend to him whilst I remove the remaining grunts.” Nox’s voice boomed off the canyon walls as she spoke.   
“Good work Nox! Pilot Clarke can here me?” Adria called over comms as she rushed out and headed to where she last saw his titan. It was now on the floor, in several pieces. Panic filled her as she ran and she tried again as she approached.   
“Sir? Clarke are you there? Answer me!”  
Getting no response she forced open the cockpit door of his Tone and was relieved to see him cough and try to get out of his chair. Adria pulled of his helmet so he could breathe easier.   
“Rookie, you’re ok I see, help me out of this damned thing…” he spluttered as he spoke spitting out some blood and teeth. The side of his head was bleeding heavily.   
Adria pulled him clear of his now dead titan and set him on the floor nearby. She then pulled out a medi-pen and jabbed it into his leg.   
“Here this will help with the pain, looks like you hit your head pretty hard.”   
He laughed a little but gripped his side as he did.   
“Ahugh! Think i broke some ribs as well, but I can still move my legs and arms so I’m taking that as a good sign.”   
“Just rest Sir, we've won and a team will be here soon to come get us and the tech crap back.”   
Once the area was secure they were supposed to call in Vice Corp so they could collect their gear back, along with any scrap and leftovers, they would probably be pleased they managed to get them three cargo ships as well.    
Nox walked over to them, and hovered over her Pilot and Clarke protectively.   
“Area secure Pilot, I have already contacted Vice Corp, who are sending in a medical team. I dare say they will need our assistance moving their cargo onto their ships when they arrive.”   
“Thanks Nox, I’m going to stay with Clarke until they arrive, keep an eye out for us will you?” replied Aria who sighed rubbing her arm where she got shot, The armour had stopped the bullet effectively but the wound but would bruise badly and now her adrenalin rush from fighting was wearing off she was beginning to feel it. The fight was over but there was still work to be done.   
“Understood.” 

Several hours later and Aria was still inside Nox helping them lift the last of the cargo onto the large freight ship the Vice Corp had provided. Clarke had already been rushed off to a hospital, Adria’s arm had been patched, and it had been a long day. Adria sighed for the third time to herself. She felt rather glum.    
“Is everything ok Pilot?” Nox asked her softly from within the cockpit so their conversation could remain private.   
“yeah...I’ll be ok, I just keep thinking about what happened today….it was the first time I've ever actually killed someone…” Adria trailed off in thought.   
“Does it bother you?”   
“Not really? I guess?II don’t know? I feel kinda hollow if anything, I thought I wouldn’t care but I think I do, it’s an odd feeling because It’s not enough to stop me from wanting to be a pilot. If I hadn’t killed them they would have killed me so it's fine, but they probably had families you know?…It’s all a confusing mix of emotions really….” She paused for a moment but Nox said nothing although Adria could here her processes whirling away in thought.   
“I guess it will get easier the more I do it, I mean the adrenalin rush in battle was...well something else! And I can’t believe we pulled it off!” Adria smiled to herself.   
“Most soldiers are known for going cold and indifferent towards the action of killing fellow humans. It is generally better that way, for the sake of mental well being and performance on the field….” Nox’s green optics flashed as she spoke as if she was analyzing her own response.  
“Yeah it is, it’s war, they want you to be emotionless tools ideally... but still morally... “ Adria trailed off.   
“I must also say Pilot, you did very well, you held your own, acted bravely and kept calm in the face of danger despite the odds being against us. You have the makings of becoming a first class Pilot.”   
Adria blushed she was sure Nox was only saying it to make her feel better but she appreciated it all the same.   
“Thanks Nox, you know I couldn’t have done it without you right?” 

**********************  
About a week had passed since Adira’s battle and Kuban Blisk was at the command center of the Apex Predator spacecraft the SSR1. It was docked at an IMC base and was getting ready to leave, waiting for the return of a bunch of Pilots from a mission.    
He was reading something on a screen thoughtfully, it was a report of Adria’s last mission. True to his word he had been keeping tabs on her, there was a technician in the IMC station on the planet Ventaph, where Adria worked from he was able to bribe into giving him the classified  mission reports.

He closed the log from the screen as a rather sweaty, worn out Kane sauntered on over, his armour was covered in blood that wasn’t his own, his odd black and white eyes wild and his hair clung to his head.       
“Mission complete I take it?” Bilsk asked him mused.   
“Yes Sir, you could say that. Only minimal losses on our side!” replied Kane wiping the sweat from his head; “Those Militia scrubs didn’t know what hit them!”   
“Well done, Glad to see you're still earning your pay. Do us all a favor and take a shower and clean yourself up.”  
Kane just laughed and turned to leave bumping into Richter as he did.   
“ Hey Richter! Come party with me later…” Kane glanced to Richter’s left and saw a tall lanky man clinging to nervously to Richter's arm.    
“Are you bringing fuckin' rent boys on the ship again?” Kane snarled as the other man hid behind Richter a little.   
“What have I told you about bringing civilians on my Ship Richter? Eh? Don’t fuckin’ do it! Get him out of here now, or I’ll shoot the bugger.” moaned Blisk shaking his head disapprovingly.   
“He’s not a hooker, I met him at a bar, He wanted a tour of the ship so I brought him along…” The German stroked the face of the man he had brought. The guy was rather pretty in a very childish looking, young way and he couldn’t have been more than 18 years old at most. He backed away from Richter, looking worried.   
“Right your boss said I should go so I should….”  
Kane drew up a Mastiff shotgun that was at his side and without warning shot the guy in the face.  
“What the bloody hell man? I wanted to bang that….” Richter grumbled, poking the corpse with his boot.   
“Blisk said he wasn’t welcome so i fixed the problem.” Kane snapped, clearly now in a grumpy mood, and he stomped away heading towards the shower block. He was used to Richter regularly having one-night stands with various men and women but lately it had bothered him more and more and he wasn’t sure why. He had always been so sure that he like women, but most of the time none of them ever seemed good enough to grab his attention, and lately he found himself thinking of Richter. They had been friends for a long, long time. He stamped the thought out of his head, He wasn’t no gay. 

“Richter get rid of the body, fuck-it and bin it for all I care, just get it gone.” Snapped Blisk looking very unimpressed at what just happened. He turned away, another Pilot was wanting his attention.   
“And you say I’m sick when you come out with shit like that? I like my meat living thanks, and besides Kane’s the one that shot the lad, shouldn’t you go and punish him? I think killing civilians is against the law here….” laughed Richter in response as he knelt over the corpse getting ready to lift it. Blisk was already ignoring him at this point.   
Later Richter found out Kane had been put on toilet cleaning and floor scrubbing duty for the next month, after Blisk had a few words with the Pilot. Kane also mysteriously ended up with a black eye, which he swore was from the last mission as well. Turns out Blisk wasn’t a fan of pointless civilian casualties after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn’t miss the Apex too much I know they've been missing for a few chapters, but it was necessary for Adria’s development.   
> Next chapter is also going to be full of action and Adria gets to bump into them on a mission. She wants to keep her promise and steal a bounty from under Blisk’s nose, will she manage though? You’ll have to wait and see! 
> 
> I think this fic will end up being 12-13 chapters at least with the current planning but I can't say for sure so I'm reluctant to put a number to it. knowing me there will be fluff/side chapters at some point or the end as well. heh. 
> 
> Please leave a review and kudos if you like the story so far! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t able to find many Blisk/Apex Predator fics which made me rather sad, (come on the ‘bad guys’ are always the coolest!) I kinda have a thing for Blisk! shhh! (don’t even know why) and so I decided to start my own. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review/like etc, They’ll keep me writing more!  
> Also if you know of any good Blisk/Apex Predator fan art of fictions etc please let me know <3  
> I also have plans to do some BT/Cooper fluff stories at some point (not related to this fic in anyway) as they make the most adorable (if strange) couple, let me know if you are interested in that!  
> Well anyway please leave feedback etc and enjoy x


End file.
